Destroy All Humans! 2
Destroy All Humans! 2 is an action-adventure video game developed by Pandemic Studios and published by THQ for PlayStation 2 and Xbox. It is the sequel to Destroy All Humans! and it marks the last game in the series to be developed by Pandemic Studios. Plot The game is set in 1969, 10 years after the original game. The game begins with a Soviet KGB slide show meeting showing that the main character from Destroy All Humans!, Cryptosporidium-137, is now deceased for unknown reasons. His clone, Cryptosporidium-138 (Crypto for short), made of more pure Furon DNA, is now taking his place and continuing to pose as the President of the United States. KGB intelligence reveals that Crypto-138 is the first and only Furon to have genitalia, referred to only as "The Package". Seeing the Furons as a threat to the Soviet Union, the KGB destroy the Furon mothership with a nuclear missile. Soon after, Crypto's new adventure begins. Not only must Crypto stop the KGB from destroying America, he desires revenge for the destruction of the mothership. Crypto's commander, Orthopox 13, downloaded his consciousness into a holographic unit (called a HoloPox Unit) just before he died. After saving Bay City from annihilation at the hands of the Soviets, Crypto discovers that the KGB have fled to Albion and promptly follows, where he meets Reginald Ponsonby-Smythe, the James Bond-esque head of M16 (a parody of MI6), and a rogue KGB agent named Natalya Ivanova, whom Crypto is attracted to. They discover that the KGB have created a type of spore that causes humans to mutate into monsters. Eventually Ponsonby betrays Crypto, revealing he is the leader of the British branch of Majestic, Majestic Sector 16. After killing Ponsonby and puzzling over his cryptic reference that the Furons may not be the only aliens on Earth, Crypto learns that the KGB have a base on Takoshima Island. Arriving in Takoshima, Crypto has to rescue a man named Dr. Go (a parody of Dr. No) from the Black Ninjas and KGB. He provides access to the KGB base hidden in the island's volcano. Inside Crypto and Natalya are addressed by the mastermind behind the spore plot, Soviet Premier Milenkov (a parody of Ernst Stavro Blofeld). Milenkov shows a film clip of his men using spores on a Takoshimese intern, who transforms into a giant Godzilla-like monster called "Kojira". After defeating Kojira, Crypto follows Natalya to Tunguska, home of "Project Solaris." In the Soviet Union, Crypto discovers that another alien race has crash-landed on Earth, The Blisk. The Blisk are an enemy that the Furons had thought they had wiped out during the Martian War a long time ago. Pox realizes that the Tunguska event of 1908 was actually a downed Blisk warship crash-landing into the Tunguskan hillside and not a meteorite. After destroying the crashed Blisk warship and rescuing Natalya from a Blisk gas bubble, Crypto meets Milenkov face to face. Milenkov then retreats to his moon base, Solaris, in a Blisk shuttle. a human]]On the moon, Crypto discovers that Project Solaris is actually a Blisk superweapon designed to bombard the Earth with Blisk spores and radiation, granting the Blisk control of Earth as their new irradiated, water-logged homeworld. Using his ability to "body snatch," Crypto disguises himself as Soviet cosmonaut Leonid, the head scientist on the moon, and convinces the rest of the humans to go to war with the Blisk. Then Crypto manages to sabotage the weapon's firing mechanism. Upon doing so, Milenkov confronts Crypto. He then reveals that ever since the Blisk crashed, they have been controlling the Government of the Soviet Union, each Premier before him had been a Blisk, and they were responsible for several world crises; including the Cold War. After their conversation, Milenkov leaves. Crypto and Natalya battle for their various species to save the Earth by attacking and successfully destroying the Blisk Hive Mind with the O.M.G.W.T.F. virus Pox developed in his lab, but Milenkov appears and fatally shoots Natalya in the back. He then reveals his true form, a heavily armored blisk. After defeating Milenkov, Crypto relaxes in his flying saucer while Pox appears on the video monitor, congratulating Crypto and eagerly anticipating his newly cloned body. He has detected activity in the emergency cloning lab. He questions Crypto about it, then realizes that Crypto has cloned Natalya, and is extremely infuriated by this and begins yelling at him, just before Crypto abruptly shuts off the video monitor mid-sentence. Lying next to him, Natalya awakens briefly and favors Crypto with a smile and an invitation to wake her when he's ready for "re-entry." As the game ends, Crypto leers at the player and admits to having made "a few adjustments". New features In Destroy All Humans! 2, Crypto is able to go to San Francisco (Bay City), London (Albion), a Japanese island loosely based on Tokyo (Takoshima), Tunguska (Siberia), and the Soviet moon base Solaris. Crypto can now body snatch humans, using them as a disguise. In addition, new weapons are unlocked by finding data cores ejected from the mothership before it was destroyed. New saucer landing points are unlocked by completing the challenges of the ancient furon god Arkvoodle. The player is now able to call their saucer from an empty landing site in order to eliminate back tracking, and the UFO can now cloak for limited periods of time. In addition, the Abducto Beam actually abducts humans into the UFO for usage in the Gene Blender, which upgrades Crypto's abilities. Destroy All Humans! 2 has a co-op multiplayer mode, so the player can play through the story mode, free roam together and minigames, such as PK Tennis and Duel, with a friend. The new "Free Love" feature enables Crypto to momentarily force his victims to groove to psychedelic music, thus making them forget they saw him. The new ability called "Mind Flash" mentally stuns everyone in the world for a brief period of time. The Jetpack has a longer-lasting battery. There are 5 new weapons: The Disclocator, which shoots levitating purple disks that take targets with them. The Meteor Strike, which fires up to 3 meteors at the crosshairs. Gastro, the mother ship's former janitor who uploaded himself into a hologram like Pox, who shoots at nearby enemies before self destructing. The Burrow Beast, which shoots out a lure for a giant space worm to crawl around, eating nearby humans. The Anti-Gravity Field, which creates a small point of high gravity, which pulls anything, including humans, into it before exploding, destroying anything. Reception | 1UP = B | EGM = 7/10 | EuroG = 8/10 | GI = 8.5/10 | GamePro = | GameRev = C− | GSpot = 7.1/10 | GSpy = | GT = 7.5/10 | GameZone = 8.3/10 | IGN = 8/10 | OPM = 7/10 | OXM = 8.5/10 | rev1 = The Sydney Morning Herald | rev1Score = | rev2 = The Times | rev2Score = }} Destroy All Humans! 2 received "generally favorable" reviews, according to review aggregator Metacritic. GameZone stated that "The new weapons and body snatching ability just add more fun to a game with huge open worlds and the plentiful side missions" and that the "game actually supersedes the original". The AI was criticized by TeamXbox, stating, "every enemy seems as brain dead as Crypto thinks they are." The Times gave it four stars out of five and stated, "The tone is jocular, the script humorous and well acted by, among others, Little Britain’s Anthony Head." The Sydney Morning Herald gave it three-and-a-half stars out of five and called it "A minor improvement over the original, with just as many silly sci-fi shenanigans." The game sold over 340,000 copies and had a generated revenue of $13,000,000 in North America alone. References External links * Category:Video games Category:2006 video games Category:Action-adventure games Category:Alternate history video games Category:Destroy All Humans Category:Open world video games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Science fiction video games Category:THQ games Category:THQ Nordic games Category:Video game sequels Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Video games set in 1969 Category:Video games set on the Moon Category:Video games set in the Soviet Union Category:Video games using Havok Category:Xbox games